<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing but the Truth by starlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504698">Nothing but the Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked'>starlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star's Soulmate September 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Confessions, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dukexiety Soulmates, Fluff, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides), Logic | Logan Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Other, Parental Deceit | Janus Sanders, Pica mentioned, Platonic Moxiety, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Loceit, Rosleep Soulmates, Single Parents, Sleepovers, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Truth or Dare, brotherly creativitwins - Freeform, eating non-food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins throw a sleepover and everyone gets more revelations than they bargained for.</p><p>Day 15 of Soulmate September- It is impossible to lie to your soulmate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star's Soulmate September 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing but the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil couldn’t stop tapping his foot as he watched mailboxes and telephone poles flash by the car door window. There were about one million things that could go wrong tonight and he was trapped thinking through every single one of them. Roman was his bestest friend in all of the second grade, and he didn't mind hanging out with Roman’s twin brother Remus or their friend Patton, but a sleepover? Away from his safe bed where dad checked the closet for monsters every night and left the hall light on to prevent vampires from sneaking in to bite him? Virgil almost wanted to ask dad to turn around now, but then he worried that Remus would find out and call him a baby.</p><p>Virgil was no baby. And he certainly couldn't let Remus know he was scared.</p><p>They pulled into the driveway and Virgil very bravely grabbed his purple spider backpack and favorite pillow and climbed out of the car. He took dad's hand and they walked up to the front door together.</p><p>"Go ahead and ring the bell, Virge," dad smiled at him and pointed to the doorbell. Virgil had to stand on tiptoes but he managed to hit the button. He jumped at the loud bell tone from inside the house and the subsequent scrabbling of running feet and a dog barking. </p><p>He'd forgotten all about their dog.</p><p>The inner door swung open to reveal Roman standing there with a huge grin on his face. Virgil could see the missing tooth that had "fallen out" earlier that week.</p><p>"DAD! VIRGIL’S HERE!" Roman shouted back into the house. Suddenly a dog nearly as big as Virgil came running up to the door, pulling Remus along with him. Virgil was very happy there was still a screen between them.</p><p>"Damn it, Nagini!" Remus swore, trying to hold the dog back, "Roro, help me!" Roman jumped to grab her collar as well and they both tried to pull her from the door.</p><p>"Virgil, if you pick up any swearing from Remus we're going to have to have a serious talk about your choice in friends," dad reprimanded as Roman and Remus' dad came into view.</p><p>"Logan! I'm so glad Virgil could come over tonight. Roman would not stop begging for a sleepover," their dad said with a smile, taking Nagini's collar from the twins and easily holding her back from the door, "please come in."</p><p>"Thank you, Janus. He needed more convincing than I did," Logan smiled at the other dad, ushering Virgil inside.</p><p>"The twins have been such devils lately," Janus sighed, "you're so lucky that Virgil is so calm."</p><p>Logan chuckled, "we have our fair share of quirks, I assure you. Kids, go ahead and go play. Your father and I are just going to talk for a bit."</p><p>Virgil looked up curiously, "Dad, why is your face so red?"</p><p>Logan flushed all the harder at the question and glanced at Janus, "because we're going to talk for a little bit. Don't worry about me. Go have fun, my little warrior."</p><p>Virgil smiled and ran off to the playroom with Roman and Remus.</p><p>"Nice save," Janus smirked.</p><p>"I wouldn't lie to my son even if you weren't in earshot," Logan quipped back.</p><p>"Virgil!! We're gonna have so much fun tonight!" Roman bounced excitedly, holding onto Virgil’s sleeve.</p><p>"Yeah! We're gonna make zombie slime that's gonna taste like braaaaains!" Remus grinned and rubbed his hands together like a movie villain. The twins were nearly identical except for the bright streak of silver hair Remus had and remarkably different personalities. </p><p>Virgil was decidedly less excited than the twins, convinced that touching zombie slime would turn him into the walking dead. He didn't want to know what brains taste like.</p><p>"When's Pat gonna get here?" Virgil asked with a half-smile.</p><p>"Oooh does Virgie have a crush?" Remus cackled.</p><p>"No! I do not have a crush on Patton!" Virgil pouted.</p><p>"Yeah, Remus, Virgil doesn't have a crush like you do," Roman stuck out his tongue and ran away as Remus tried to tackle him.</p><p>"Shut Up, Dirtbag!" Remus' tackle missed and he crashed into the toy box sending toys crashing all over the room.</p><p>"Are you boys okay in there?" Janus called from the other room.</p><p>"Yes," Virgil and Roman both called back in unison</p><p>"No," came Remus' muffled voice. The other two walked over to pull him out of the box as Logan and Janus both walked into the room.</p><p>"Christ! Look at this mess. Remus, what's broken?" Janus bent down to his son. </p><p>Remus sniffed, "my heart."</p><p>Roman took a not-very-discreet step backward and Virgil went to hug his dad's legs. He didn't mean to hurt Remus and he was sure it was his fault and he'd be sent away to never see his friends again.</p><p>Janus sighed and offered Remus a hug which the boy gladly accepted, "what happened?"</p><p>"Ro is teasing me," Remus mumbled, "but I'm okay! Don't send Virgil and Patton home just because I'm a baby!"</p><p>"Okay, no. You are not a baby for feeling hurt when someone is mean to you. Roman? Why were you teasing your brother?" Janus pinned Roman in the middle of his escape with a piercing stare.</p><p>"Ahm…. No reason," Roman lied.</p><p>"Roman…"</p><p>"He was teasing Virgil. I'm sorry please don't make Virgil leave," Roman blinked back tears.</p><p>Janus pinched the bridge of his nose, "none of this explains how Remus ended up in the toy box."</p><p>Virgil tugged on his dad's sleeve, "dad, are we gonna have to leave if we can't play nice?"</p><p>Logan shared a look with Janus then turned back to Virgil, "no, we are not leaving. You all have been planning this party for months and have worked hard to be well behaved. I don't think one little fight is going to negate that." Virgil nodded slowly.</p><p>"Daddy, my shoulder hurts," Remus whimpered.</p><p>"Alright, Roman, five minutes in the time out chair. Please consider why it is not fair to Remus or Virgil to tease each other. I'll be back when your five minutes are up. Remus, let's go get some ice and talk about why it's not nice to make fun of your friends. Logan, I am so sorry. You see what I have to deal with?" Janus chuckled helplessly, picking Remus up with a grunt as Roman sulked over to a chair in the corner. The doorbell rang and Roman swiveled around to jump up and get the door. "No! You're in time out! That must be Emile with Patton. Can you get the door, dear?"</p><p>Logan blushed and nodded, grabbing Virgil’s hand to walk back out to the front door. They opened the door to find Patton and his older brother standing there with a very frazzled looking father. </p><p>"Oh, Logan! I thought that was your car! How are you doing?" Emile gave him a weary smile.</p><p>"The usual. Virgil’s a little handful but nothing we can't work out together. How are you and the boys?"</p><p>Emile groaned as Logan ushered them in. Virgil waved at Patton who waved back excitedly. He was already wearing a dinosaur onesie even though bedtime was hours away. The adults talked in hushed whispers in the foyer that Virgil couldn’t understand.</p><p>"Hi, Virge! Where's Remus and Roman?" Patton asked Virgil quietly.</p><p>"Uh.. in trouble.." Virgil muttered.</p><p>"What?? How?" Patton looked crestfallen, "is their dad gonna send us home?"</p><p>"No, definitely not," Virgil smiled at Patton, "it was just a little argument."</p><p>"God, you babies are boring!" Patton's older brother Remy scoffed. He was in 3rd grade so Virgil figured he must know what he's talking about.</p><p>Janus and Remus emerged from the kitchen with the young boy holding an ice pack to his shoulder. Janus pushed Remus towards the kids standing in the hall and joined the other adults in conversation.</p><p>"Don't worry, V. I'm okay and Dad promised you guys can stay! Hi Pattycake! Hi Name Theif!" Remus grinned, the pain and embarrassment were already forgotten.</p><p>Remy rolled his eyes, "I'm older than you, twerp."</p><p>"Remy, be nice to my friends!" Patton whined.</p><p>"Why should I be?"</p><p>"Thank you again, Janus. We really owe you one this time. I'll go get his stuff from the car. You'd think with three adults in the house we wouldn't have scheduling issues like this," Emile quickly jogged back out to his car, bringing back two sets of sleepover equipment.</p><p>"Fudge! Dad's leaving me here too!" Remy groaned. Virgil was a bit intimidated but refused to show it.</p><p>"Alright let's go get Roman so your fathers can get on with their lives," Janus corralled the kids back to the playroom, winking at Logan as he and Emile left.</p><p>Roman immediately bounced up from the chair as soon as the others returned. He rushed over to Remus and wrapped him in a hug, "I'm sorry!"</p><p>Remus grinned, "'s okay!" he hugged Roman back tightly and Janus sighed a small sigh of relief.</p><p>"Okay, children, ground rules. One, if anything breaks or anyone gets injured you get me immediately. Two, and this is mostly for you, Remus, no eating anything that isn't food-" Remus grumbled at this but nodded, handing his dad the half-melted ice pack "-lovely. And finally three, bedtime is non-negotiable. You have to be quiet after bedtime. Other than that, just don't maim or mock each other and tonight will go just fine," Janus gave the children a sly grin and left the room.</p><p>"Ugh! Why am I stuck with you babies?" Remy moaned.</p><p>"We're not babies, Rem!" Patton huffed, "you're not that much older than us."</p><p>"Besides, babies don't get to play with slime!" Remus grinned, running over to a supply cabinet filled with crafts.</p><p>"Wow. I'm so <em> not </em> impressed," Remy made a confused face but shook it off, "why play with slime when we can play a grown-up game?"</p><p>"Grown-up game?" Virgil asked quietly.</p><p>"I don't trust it. It's bound to be something boring like taxes!" Roman pouted, kicking a stuffed animal.</p><p>"Let's play Truth or Dare," Remy smirked as the others looked at him with confused stares.</p><p>"How do ya play that?" Remus asked, intrigued.</p><p>"Can't we do something else like color?" Patton asked hopefully.</p><p>Remy rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder, cracking his neck audibly, "listen up, we're playing and I'm only going over the rules once. We all sit in a circle and take turns choosing someone to ask 'truth or dare?' and that person has to choose whether to answer a question truthfully or accept a challenge that they can't back outta. Once they pick, the person who asked them picks a question or challenge. Got it, babes?" the others all nodded solemnly, "perfect. Maybe this won't be a wasted night yet."</p><p>They all gathered in a circle in the middle of the room. Remus was clutching a stuffed squid and Virgil was chewing on his nails.</p><p>"Oh! Oh! I wanna go first!" Roman bounced in his seat and made a show of studying everyone before landing on his choice, "Patton, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Ummm truth!" The boy squeaked.</p><p>"Alright, uhhhh do you like cats?" Roman asked accusingly.</p><p>"Yes!" Patton beamed, "but dad and papa say I'm allergic to them."</p><p>"Noooo you have to ask juicy questions!" Remy whined.</p><p>"Oh uh, Patton do you like juice?" Roman corrected.</p><p>Remy smacked his forehead as Patton cheerfully replied, "yeah I like juice too!"</p><p>"Let me show you how it's done. Virgil, truth or dare?" Remy stared him down with piercing eyes and everyone else turned to watch for Virgil’s response. He could feel his pulse rise with the fear of being put on the spot.</p><p>"Uh dare?" Virgil asked, pulling his hood up over his head.</p><p>"I dare you to go eat some glue!" Remy smirked.</p><p>"Ooh, yummy!" Remus grinned</p><p>"But wait-" Roman started.</p><p>"Mr. Prince said not to eat anything that isn't food. That's an illegal dare, Remy!" Patton interrupted in protest.</p><p>"Truth or Dare doesn't play by house rules. You gotta do it, Virgil, or you're a loser baby," Remy continued to smirk, nodding over to the supply cabinet.</p><p>Virgil stood with a gulp. He would not let any of them call him a loser or a baby. He walked over to the supply closet and grabbed a bottle of white glue. The label said non-toxic, but what if it glued his mouth shut and he could never talk or laugh again? What if it just sat in his stomach forever and captured all the brussel sprouts he hated eating so they never left? What if he-</p><p>"Just do it we don't have all night!" Remy bossed him from the circle. Virgil took a deep breath and squeezed some glue on his finger before quickly shoving the finger in his mouth. He wanted to gag because the texture was so awful but he swallowed as best he could and showed the others his clean finger.</p><p>"Wow Virgil, you're so brave!" Patton smiled at him.</p><p>"Humph! I do that at least three times a week!" Remus smacked his hand over his mouth.</p><p>"You told dad you stopped! Liar!" Roman accused him. Remy just laughed at the small pool of chaos he'd created.</p><p>"Okay my turn, Remus, truth or dare?" Patton asked, rocking back and forth on his seat on the floor.</p><p>"Truth!" </p><p>"Okay, do you like dogs?"</p><p>Remus gasped, "Nagini! I wanna go get her!"</p><p>"No, Remus! Dad probably put her outside so she doesn't eat Virgil," Roman rolled his eyes and Virgil added a new thing to his list to look out for in his nightmares.</p><p>"No! You have to ask questions that people won't want to answer. Like about crushes or secrets or stuff like that! What fun is it if the person wants to tell the truth?" Remy groaned.</p><p>"Sorry, Rem," Patton whimpered.</p><p>"Well, it's my turn. Remy, truth or dare?" Remus grinned at the older boy.</p><p>"Truth. Do your worst." Remy stared back cooly.</p><p>"Have ya ever pooped in the bath?" Remus' smile turned wicked and the others gasped while Remy sputtered.</p><p>"N- n- how- yes," he looked mortified and buried his face in his knees as the others laughed. Remy had tried so hard to lie and save face but couldn't, and not because of the social contract of the rules of the game. He physically could not force himself to lie. Which meant his own crush was a lot bigger deal than he wanted to admit and he'd just told his soulmate one of the most embarrassing things in his life. "Oh my gawd, just kill me now."</p><p>"It's okay Remy, I'm sure it's happened to almost everyone at some point," Virgil was still snickering and realized it was his turn, "Roman, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Dare!" Roman puffed his chest out in confidence.</p><p>"Okay.. I dare you to climb that bookshelf," Virgil pointed to the shelves in question.</p><p>Roman popped up from his seat on the floor, "easy!" he scurried up until he could touch the ceiling but paused, clinging to the shelves, "I think I'm stuck."</p><p>Remus jumped up, "don't worry, brother, I'll catch you! Jump!" Roman let go and fell back. Remus caught and promptly dropped Roman.</p><p>"Oops… Ro are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Remy, truth or dare?"</p><p>Remy weighed his options. He wouldn't be able to lie if the question was too embarrassing so he scowled, "dare."</p><p>"I dare you to go sneak ice cream bars from the freezer for everyone," Roman grinned, dusting himself off.</p><p>"Whatever, that's so lame and easy," Remy stood and started out the playroom door.</p><p>"You won't be saying that if dad catches you," Remus giggled.</p><p>"Okay if Remy's gone I think that means it's my turn," Patton chipped in, "Virgil, truth or dare?"</p><p>On one hand, Patton couldn't possibly ask him to do anything as dangerous as Remy had. On the other hand, Virgil was starting to feel sick and didn't want to get up, "truth…"</p><p>"Okay," Patton furrowed his eyebrows with concentration. He didn't want to ruin the game anymore with baby questions, "um, have you ever kissed someone?" </p><p>Virgil felt frozen in time. His mind flashed back to a spring day on the playground when he'd just wanted to know if he'd like kissing and what it was like and Roman had volunteered to let him try with him. They'd agreed to never speak of it again. He could see Roman blushing and Remus and Patton staring at him with anticipation. He had to lie to protect his best friend.</p><p>"Yes," Virgil smacked his hand to his mouth. That was absolutely not what he had intended to say. He could see Roman panicking now too. Oh no, did Roman hate him? Remus looked upset and Patton looked shocked. Neither had noticed Roman's face yet but Virgil could see the next logical question forming on Remus' lips.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>Virgil turned away from the group and started to cry. He didn't want to answer because he didn't think his mouth would let him lie even if he tried. He felt a weird tug in his gut compelling him to tell the truth. </p><p>Wait. Did that mean that one of these boys was his soulmate?</p><p>"I think it was Elliott," Roman lied shakily. Virgil nodded, relieved of having to tell them himself and willing to go along with the lie. That meant his soulmate wasn’t Remy or Roman. </p><p>Remus crawled around to sit in front of Virgil, holding Sir Squiggles the stuffed Squid out to him, "Virgil, it'll be okay. I'm sure your soulmate will understand," Virgil took Sir Squiggles and nodded, not wanting to make eye contact with Remus. Sir Squiggles felt sticky and Virgil’s stomach was aching already. This was supposed to be a lot more fun.</p><p>"Ugh this is getting boring," Roman whined, "Remus, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Dare," Remus answered without thinking.</p><p>Roman got a wicked gleam in his eye, "I dare you to kiss your crush."</p><p>Remus glared at his brother and tried to say that he couldn’t because he wasn't in the house, but found that he couldn’t say that. He knew full well Virgil was sitting right in front of him but he couldn’t bring himself to lie and save himself. </p><p>Uh oh. That meant Patton or <strike>oh please be </strike> Virgil was his soulmate.</p><p>Remus knew there was no way out of it so he decided to come clean. As he knelt there in front of Virgil, who was looking at him expectantly, he grabbed the other boy’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Both of them blushed.</p><p>"That's cheating!" Roman protested.</p><p>Patton laughed, "you never said where to kiss. I say it counts," his laughter died down into giggles and he started singing, "Remus has a crush on Virgilll!"</p><p>"That's not fair!" Roman whined.</p><p>"What's not fair?" The adult voice from the door startled all of them.</p><p>Janus stood there with a guilty-looking Remy. The other boys froze in place, Remus subconsciously shifting to put himself between his dad and Virgil.</p><p>"Okay, better question, who tried to trick Remy into stealing ice cream?" Janus looked around at each of their faces with a hard glare. None of them could look him in the eye.</p><p>"It was a dare," Roman sniffed, knowing he was going to get in trouble for the second time that day, but unable to lie and make up a cover story. </p><p>"Am I that scary that my own children can't ask me for ice cream?" Janus pretended to be offended before pulling out ice cream bars from behind his back. Everyone jumped up to grab one and Remy broke into a grin, giving Janus a high five. "You are one talented little actor. You all keep playing nice, okay?" Everyone nodded as Janus turned and left the room again.</p><p>"Oh my goodness, did you get caught?" Patton asked in a hushed whisper.</p><p>Remy struggled for a second before answering, "no I just went and asked for ice cream," he sighed and shook his head, "that's it I'm done with truth or dare. It's no fun if you can't lie and fake people out."</p><p>Roman gave an offended gasp, "how dare you?! You're the one who suggested it!"</p><p>"Wait, you can't lie? That would mean…" Virgil trailed off. What a weird coincidence it would be if both he and Remy were in the presence of their soulmates. Unless… no…</p><p>"Not that I wanted to lie to you guys, but I felt it too," Roman interrupted Virgil’s thoughts.</p><p>"Samesies," Remus chuckled.</p><p>Patton looked down at his slippers, "aww that's nice for you guys."</p><p>"So… who is who's soulmate?" Remy looked between the brothers. He definitely had a preference but that's not how soulmates worked.</p><p>Remus stood and grabbed Virgil’s wrist, heart beating wildly in his chest. He pulled him out into the hallway towards the front doors away from the others.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Virgil asked.</p><p>"Testing. Ask me something I wouldn't want to answer." Remus stated with determination in his eyes.</p><p>"Uh, do you still sleep with Sir Squiggles in your bed?" </p><p>Remus' eyes flashed with fear, "yes because I'm a baby who's still scared of the dark."</p><p>Virgil smiled, "me too. And I would never tell anyone else that."</p><p>Remus giggled, "wow, somehow I don't even want to lie to you… and I can't… did you really kiss Elliott?"</p><p>"No…" Virgil looked down at the floor. Of course, his soulmate would ask the one thing he really didn't want to admit, "it was actually Roman. I'm sorry, I didn't know…"</p><p>Remus looked sad but nodded, "I did say that your soulmate would understand. And I meant it. I understand. I'll just have to prove I'm better than him!" Virgil snorted, trying to hold back giggles. He felt much better.</p><p>"Um guys, we're gonna make slime now," Patton interrupted from the hallway, "and Remy and Roman are pretty sure they're soulmates." </p><p>Remus' eyes gleamed, "slime!" He ran back to the room leaving the other two behind.</p><p>Virgil smiled, "hey Patton?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Patton looked up and quickly smiled.</p><p>"We're gonna be friends forever, right?" Virgil asked.</p><p>Patton's smile broadened into a genuinely happy expression, "of course!"</p><p>Virgil opened his arms as an invitation for a hug which Patton gladly accepted.</p><p>"Now let's go make slime!" Virgil grabbed Patton's hand to drag him back to the playroom.</p><hr/><p>That night, Virgil lay awake in his sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling. No one had checked the closet or left a light on, and even with all the fun they had, he was still feeling pretty scared in the dark.</p><p>Something soft, squishy, a little sticky, and covered in tentacles landed on his face. Virgil tried to muffle his startled yell and quickly discovered Sir Squiggles was the offending toy.</p><p>"Psssst Virgil," Remus' whisper came from the bottom bunk bed right next to Virgil’s sleeping bag.</p><p>"What?" Virgil whispered back.</p><p>"Are you too scared to sleep too?"</p><p>"Yeah," Virgil sat up and could look Remus in his eyes.</p><p>"Get up here, we'll protect each other."</p><p>"What will everyone else say?" Virgil hissed.</p><p>"Who cares? Please?" Remus smiled and Virgil nodded in the dark. He slid out of his sleeping bag and grabbed his pillow and Sir Squiggles before climbing in the bunk. </p><p>"What are you scared of?" Virgil whispered as Remus shifted to give him more room.</p><p>"Ninjas. They can hide in the dark and attack when you least expect," Remus' eyes went wide but Virgil smiled.</p><p>"I'll fight 'em. I know karate," Remus smiled and gave him a hug.</p><p>"What about you, Virge? What are you scared of?" </p><p>"The monsters in the closet," Virgil couldn't make eye contact but Remus smirked.</p><p>"I'm scarier than anything in there!" Remus boasted, voice trailing above a whisper.</p><p>"Shhhh"</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"It's okay. Thank you, Remus," Virgil smiled and snuggled under the covers. It had been a pretty great first sleepover after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>check out more Soulmate stories @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>